


The Lights in the Sky Will Never Compare to the Light in my Heart That Burns for You

by Feline_Acrobat



Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: “starshine darling its an hour til midnight.” Logan may not enjoy new years, but his boyfriend and all his other friends help to make a difficult holiday fun.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138763
Kudos: 5





	The Lights in the Sky Will Never Compare to the Light in my Heart That Burns for You

**Author's Note:**

> This was the little sequel thing I made. Logan has sensory overload problems so do Cam and Virgil. Cam is Janus.

“starshine darling its an hour til midnight. You should get up and get your headphones ready, I know you hate the noise and me pat and rem are still bad at toning it down for you. Cam and Vee have a little fort built if you wanna join them”

Logan had a love hate relationship with new years. He couldn’t stand the noise, or the parties and the idea of a new year is simply preposterous. He’d been likened to a pet for this, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed at a reasonable time and sleep. Roman had helped him find ways to tolerate the event at least. He found that if he could nap up until an hour before midnight and wear noise cancelling headphones, he could watch the fireworks without getting overwhelmed. It was also helpful that the others knew sign language, so he could still converse. He finally stirred from his cocoon in the living room. He put on his glasses and took in his surroundings. He saw the fort Roman had mentioned, Virgil laying on cams back and getting yelled at, and in front of them they had small glasses of cider. Roman was absconding to the balcony of their dorm where Patton and Remy stood holding their own cups of cider, as well as Roman’s. He saw the bottle sitting half empty on the kitchen counter with a cup next to it as well as his set of headphones.

He stood up and stretched, straightening his clothes, a thin Ravenclaw sweater with a matching cloak on top and black sweat pants, before walking over. He placed the headphones on his head, quickly connecting his phone to it so he could listen to calming lo-fi, then set his phone back in his pocket and poured himself a glass of cider. He walked over to Roman, curling himself in his side, humming quietly when Roman wrapped his arms around him.

By the time it was a minute til, virgil and cam had joined them on the balcony and were excitedly watching the countdown. Roman had tightened his hold on him making Logan feel warm and protected.

10 seconds and though he couldn’t hear them, he could see their jumping and wide smiles as they stared at the clear sky. He may not have heard them, but he felt the deep rumbling vibrations in Roman’s chest as he tucked himself as close as possible to preserve his heat. One second til, and they held out their glasses for a toast. At midnight the 6 downed their drinks and started cheering. They 6 gathered in a hug and though he couldn’t hear, he could feel their thunderous laughs. Though he couldn’t hear, he could see the gorgeous lights that painted the night sky bright colors or red and gold, the colors of his life partner. And though he never loved this holiday, and though he couldn’t hear, he felt a smile paint across his features as he kissed his prince. He didn’t need to hear to know that the love and happiness he felt in that moment wasn’t for the holiday, but for the people he spent it with. And he would never trade that feeling for anything in the universe. He already had his universe and it stood in front of him bundled in bright colors with a smile brighter than any sun on his face. This is what the holidays were for.


End file.
